The present invention relates generally to umbrellas, and more particularly, is directed to a collapsible umbrella with a reinforced rib structure.
Compact foldable umbrellas are known which include a telescoping center post with a handle secured to the lower end thereof, the handle being adapted to be grasped by a user to carry the umbrella in its stored configuration and to hold the umbrella in its raised, opened configuration. A stationary hub is secured at the upper end of the center post, with a canopy centrally secured to the stationary hub, and a sleeve is slidably mounted on the telescoping post.
A plurality of equiangularly spaced, radially directed ribs are secured to the canopy in equiangularly spaced relation, each rib having a radially inward end and a radially outward end.
A plurality of strut assemblies are provided, each connected between the sleeve and a respective rib. Each strut assembly includes a first strut having one end pivotally connected at a first pivot point to the sleeve and a second end pivotally connected to a rib at a second pivot point spaced slightly radially outward from the radially inward end of the rib. A second strut has one end pivotally connected at a third pivot point to the stationary hub and a second end pivotally connected at a fourth pivot point to an intermediate point of the first strut, and a third strut has one end pivotally connected at a fifth pivot point to an intermediate point of the second strut and a second end pivotally connected at a sixth pivot point to the respective one of the ribs, the sixth pivot point being positioned radially inward of the second pivot point.
However, a problem with such arrangement is that, during high winds, the forces on the canopy may invert the canopy, rendering the umbrella useless. Specifically, the first strut will pivot relative to the rib about the second pivot point such that the first strut moves to a position adjacent the sixth pivot point. In such case, there is nothing to stop the inversion of the umbrella. As a result, the first strut continues pivoting upwardly relative to the sleeve about the first pivot point, resulting in inversion of the umbrella.
Although various umbrellas are known which include channels for receiving strut members, these channels are not arranged relative to the ribs with the channel facing toward the ribs in a direction to prevent inversion of the umbrella. As a result, such channels will not prevent an upward inversion of the ribs, for example when the umbrella is subjected to high wind forces.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention o provide an umbrella that overcomes the aforementioned problems with the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an umbrella which provides improved structural integrity and strength to the umbrella in the open configuration thereof.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an umbrella in which inversion of the canopy is inhibited.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an umbrella which inhibits lateral movement of the ribs.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a foldable umbrella comprises a post; a stationary hub secured to an upper end of said post; at least one canopy centrally secured to said stationary hub; a sleeve slidably mounted on said post; a plurality of radially oriented ribs secured to said canopy in equiangularly spaced relation, each said rib having a radially inner end and a radially outward end; and a plurality of foldable strut assemblies, each strut assembly connected between said sleeve and a respective one of said ribs. Each strut assembly includes at least a first strut member having one end portion pivotally connected at a first pivot point to said sleeve and a second end portion pivotally connected to a respective one of said ribs at a second pivot point spaced radially outwardly from said radially inner end of the rib, and a U-shaped channel mounted to one of said rib and said first strut member for receiving the other of said rib end first strut member therein when said umbrella is in an open configuration and when said rib is caused to move toward an inverted condition of the umbrella.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a foldable umbrella includes a post; a stationary hub secured to an upper end of the post; a canopy centrally secured to the stationary hub; a sleeve slidably mounted on the post; a plurality of radially oriented ribs secured to the canopy in equiangularly spaced relation, each rib having a radially inner end and a radially outward end; a plurality of strut assemblies, each strut assembly connected between the sleeve and a respective one of the ribs, each strut assembly including a first strut having one end pivotally connected at a first pivot point to the sleeve and a second end pivotally connected to a respective one of the ribs at a second pivot point spaced radially outwardly from the radially inner end of the rib, a second strut having one end pivotally connected at a third pivot point to the stationary hub and a second end pivotally connected at a fourth pivot point to an intermediate point of the first strut, and a third strut having one end pivotally connected at a fifth pivot point to an intermediate point of the second strut and a second end pivotally connected at a sixth pivot point to the respective one of the ribs, the sixth pivot point being positioned radially inward of the second pivot point; and a U-shaped channel mounted to each rib for receiving the first strut therein when the umbrella is in an open configuration.
Specifically, a bracket is secured to the radially inner end of each rib, the first strut is pivotally secured to the bracket at the second pivot point, and thereby to the rib, the third strut is pivotally secured to the bracket at the sixth pivot point, and thereby to the rib, and the U-shaped channel is provided on the bracket at a position between the second and sixth pivot points. The U-shaped channel has an open end that extends down in the open configuration of the umbrella, for receiving the first strut therein, and is dimensioned to snugly receive the first strut therein.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a foldable umbrella includes a post; a stationary hub secured to an upper end of the post; a canopy centrally secured to stationary hub; a sleeve slidably mounted on the post; a plurality of radially oriented ribs secured to the canopy in equiangularly spaced relation, each rib having a radially inner end and a radially outward end; a plurality of strut assemblies, each strut assembly connected between the sleeve and a respective one of the ribs, each strut assembly including a first strut having one end pivotally connected at a first pivot point to the sleeve and a second end pivotally connected to a respective one of the ribs at a second pivot point spaced radially outwardly from the radially inner end of the rib, a second strut having one end pivotally connected at a third pivot point to the stationary hub and a second end pivotally connected at a fourth pivot point to an intermediate point of the first strut, and a third strut having one end pivotally connected at a fifth pivot point to an intermediate point of the second strut and a second end pivotally connected at a sixth pivot point to the respective one of the ribs, the sixth pivot point being positioned radially inward of the second pivot point; and at least one of the first through third struts having a substantially U-shaped bend therein for receiving another part of the umbrella in a closed configuration of the umbrella so as to enable the umbrella to fold into a more compact configuration.
Preferably, a bracket is secured to the second strut at the intermediate point thereof for pivotally securing the one end of the third strut to the second strut at the fifth pivot point, and wherein the first strut has the substantially U-shaped bend therein adjacent the fourth pivot point, for receiving the bracket in the closed configuration of the umbrella.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.